There is known an image recording apparatus that uses ink to record an image onto a recording sheet. This image recording apparatus includes an inkjet type recording head and is configured to selectively spray ink droplets from the recording head toward a recording sheet. The ink droplets are landed onto the recording sheet and thereby a desired image is recorded on the recording sheet. The image recording apparatus is provided with an accommodating portion configured to accommodate an ink cartridge that stores ink to be supplied to the recording head.
The ink cartridge to be attached to the image recording apparatus is internally sealed, before use, so as to prevent ink stored inside the ink cartridge from leaking outside. Interior of the ink cartridge is brought into atmospheric pressure when used. To this end, a valve mechanism for opening and closing an air communication portion is conventionally provided in the ink cartridge. Specifically, a conventional valve mechanism provided in the air communication portion has a valve body and a coil spring that biases the valve body in a direction closing the air communication portion. When the ink cartridge is accommodated in the accommodating portion, a rod provided in the accommodating portion presses the valve body against a biasing force of the coil spring to open the air communication portion.